Sentimenti nascosti!
by SheTookMyHeart
Summary: One-Shot Heya! Si, lo so...sono osessionata! "Rispondimi" leggo l'ennesimo messaggio arrivatomi; Stizzita e alquanto incazzata lancio il telefono nel divano con un sonoro sbuffo seguito da un sentito izia a chiamarmi più volte, chiamate puntualmente ignorate. Fa ancora più male guardarla negli occhi e avere il desiderio di perdertici ma non poter restare o avvicinarmi


Ciao bella gente, questa One-Shot è nata alle 2 di notte in uno dei miei soliti flash notturni!

One-Shot rigorosamente Heya attenzione però: non hanno mai fatto Glee, sono semplicemente due adolescenti con una vita normale e non famose in tutto il mondo.

Ci tengo a sottolineare il fatto che in questa Shot c'è una mezza verità, mi sono ritrovata a scrivere di una cosa che mi è successa ( allontanamento di un'amica ) e ho provato a immaginare cosa avrei voluto dirle poi la parte sessuale e causata da quei 2 angeli scesi in terra!

Detto questo, buona lettura gente!

Introduzione: Naya e Heather sono amiche da anni ma non è da molto che il loro legame si è rinforzato. Si vedevano, se non era tutti i gironi, un giorno si e uno no. Facevano tutto insieme. Poi la ricomparsa della ex migliore amica di Heather sembra cambiare le cose. Naya non ne può più e decide di sfogarsi e dirle una volta per tutte quello che pensa.

Shot:

"Rispondimi" leggo l'ennesimo messaggio arrivatomi;

Stizzita e alquanto incazzata lancio il telefono nel divano con un sonoro sbuffo seguito da un sentito Fanculo! . Inizia a chiamarmi più volte, chiamate puntualmente ignorate.

Si è improvvisamente ricordata della mia esistenza dopo 3 settimane dall'ultima festa. Se ne è uscita con un assurdo messaggio "Ehi ma che hai? Se sparita!" si certo… come se non sapessi il motivo di tutto ciò.

La suoneria mi avvisa di un altro messaggio, non ne posso più. Lo apro "Rispondimi ti prego! Voglio parlarne!" ah che palle riuscirò una buona volta a fregarmene e mettermi il cuore in pace? No certo che no, perché a lei ci tengo ancora nonostante tutto. Io mi sono accorta ciò che è lei per me ma ho represso tutto pur di avercela lo stesso al mio fianco, non sapendo se lei ricambia o meno. Ho fatto tutto con lo scopo di non rovinare il nostro legame, se le avessi confessato tutto e lei non ricambiasse mi si sarebbe spezzato il cuore. Mi sarei fatta malissimo. In realtà non avevo calcolato quanto male avrebbe fatto avercela vicina ma non nel modo in cui io vorrei.

Mi preparo nel giro di 5 minuti, in cui mi sono arrivati altri 2 messaggi in cui mi pregava di trovarci, prendo le chiavi della macchina e mi avvio verso casa sua. Nel tragitto mi chiama, puntualmente rifiuto per poi scriverle "Smettila sto arrivando".

Una volta arrivata parcheggio, prendo un profondo respiro e scendo dalla macchina. Muoio di caldo, sento la rabbia pervadermi con più forza di prima, è pieno inverno e io vado in giro con una misera felpa leggera con tanto di maniche alzate fino al gomito. Vado a fuoco, ardo di rabbia repressa. Repressa per fin troppo tempo, è ora che una parte gliela urli addosso… ne ho bisogno, devo farle sapere quanto mi ha fatto male. Non le dirò tutto, trascurerò la parte del confessarle i mie sentimenti, non potrei sopportare l'ennesima pugnalata che sarebbe quella da cui non riuscirei più a riprendermi.

Suono alla porta, nel frattempo continuo a respirare profondamente nel tentativo di tranquillizzarmi, mi apre. Credo di aver mancat battiti, mio dio è stupenda ma non devo lasciarmi distrarre eppure non riesco a distogliere l'attenzione dai suoi chiari occhi in qui posso leggere tristezza. Ho una tremenda fitta al petto, sento gli occhi bruciare per uno dei tanti attacchi di pianto che arrivano puntuali ogni giorno da mesi ma trattengo le lacrime, fa malissimo vederla così.

Ciao dice in un quasi sussurro, si sposta per farmi entrare, chiude la porta.

Che devi dirmi? voglio andarmene a casa a piangere in pace.

Mi chiedevo dove fossi finita! E poi è da stamattina che ti scrivo e ti chiamo ma non rispondi sembra si sia ripresa in fretta, il tono di voce si alza.

Sul volto mi si dipinge un sorriso sarcastico, ironico, incredulo  
Heather ti prego, dimmi che scherzi perché sto per metterti le mani addosso ringhio sentendomi la rabbia riaffiorare prepotentemente. Abbassa lo sguardo, sa benissimo di cosa sto parlando ma crede che sia la solita cretina che si scusa e lascia scivolare tutto via anche se so benissimo di avere ragione ma questa volta si sbaglia. Non mi sono mai sentita tanto sicura e determinata quanto adesso. Non sentendo risposta mi giro pronta ad andarmene ma mi sento afferrare per un polso. Quel semplice contatto mi fa salire i brividi su per la schiena, sento una specie di scossa che mi attraversa la mano e sembra che per lei sia lo stesso perché la ritira così in fretta che sembra di sia scottata. Ma io non mi giro, rimango impassibile nella mi posizione, pronta per uscire.

Naya, ti prego non andartene! Dimmi che succede! mi prega con voce flebile.

Io, ormai al limite della sopportazione, mi giro di scatto facendola sussultare e la fisso. Anzi al dire il vero non la vedo proprio, fisso il vuoto con gli occhi infervorati di rabbia ardente.

Ok senti vuoi davvero sapere che succede? chiedo con stizza stringendo le mani a pugno, le annuisce debolmente quasi spaventata dalla mia reazione Mi hai fatto male le lacrime si presentano prorompenti agli angoli dei mie occhi Mi hai ferita, mi sono sentita presa in giro e ho tentato di parlartene una volta ma è come se tu mi avessi ascoltata ma non avessi compreso ciò che in realtà ti ho detto. Mi sono sentita una stupida a dirtelo faccio un respiro profondo, lei si sta torturando le mani con lo sguardo basso Mi ha fatto male vedere come se cambiata da quando si è fatta di nuovo viva Jelena, il bel rapporto che avevamo neanche un anno fa è un lontano ricordo. Non ti riconosco più! faccio una piccola pausa per regolarizzare il respiro Sai… punto gli occhi nei suoi ancora bassi, aspetto che torni a guardarmi e quando lo fa mi scappa un sorriso malinconico …ricorderò sempre quel giorno che sei venuta a prendermi, solitamente mi aspettavi in macchina pronta per partire ma quella volta eri scesa. se prima parlavo con astio, disprezzo e rabbia il mio tono si è addolcito controvoglia, quel ricordo mi fa sempre quest'effetto Io stavo andando verso la portella della parte del passeggero convinta di salire ma tu mi hai fermata, volevi chiedermi un favore, io ti ho risposto certo che potevi e a quel punto con una dolcezza disarmante mi hai chiesto se potevo abbracciarti. Con un sorriso spontaneo ti ho risposto che te ne avrei dati anche 2 il sorriso si allarga e diventa uno di quelli che si fanno largo sulle labbra quando pensi a un ricordo felice, lei non ha il sorriso stampato solo nella bocca ma sorride anche con gli occhi. Mi perdo un secondo a guardarla, sciolgo i stretti pugni che avevo chiuso prima, mi porto le mani allo stomaco che si è girato e rigirato mentre parlavo; perdo il sorriso Una volta che eri fra le mie braccia è accaduta l'ultima cosa che mi sarei aspettata, hai cominciato a piangere singhiozzando. Mi si è stretto il cuore a vederti in quelle condizioni, avrei fatto di tutto per cancellare quelle lacrime e il dolore che ti dormentava. Ma il punto è un altro, con tutte le persone da cui saresti potuta andare sei venuta da me. Questo è uno dei ricordi più belli che mi porterò sempre dietro. Ti ho sempre vista come una migliore amica, era la mia compagna di avventure fino a quando non ti sono più servita. Era tornata, non avevi più bisogno di me. abbasso lo sguardo e stringo forte gli occhi per placare il dolore per quella ennesima presa di coscienza, qualche lacrima mi riga il viso. Lei fa qualche passo esitante per venire a raccoglierle ma io mi tiro indietro in un gesto spontaneo, in un gesto di difesa da tutto quel dolore che non solo la sua lontananza ma anche la sua vicinanza mi procura. Tra noi si era messa lei, nel primo periodo eri diffidente nei suoi confronti quindi quando avevi bisogno venivi ancora in cerca di me ma poi con il passare del tempo ti sei man mano allontanata, ho fatto di tutto per cercare di adeguarmi alla situazione, ho provato a riprenderti ma niente, ho fallito. Si stava sgretolando tutta la nostra amicizia davanti ai miei occhi e io non potevo farci niente non riesco più a trattenere i singhiozzi Tu non hai fatto niente per mantenere il nostro rapporto, mi hai semplicemente lasciata andare. Mi hai presa in giro. alzo gli occhi impregnati di lacrime e incrocio i suoi, non mi ero accorta che anche lei stesse piangendo Tu non hai idea di quanto io tenga a te, tu non ne hai davvero idea, tu non puoi sapere. Tu non puoi capire. Mi sento un'ingenua, una stupida, una cretina e infantile. Sai perché? lei scuote la testa in segno di negazione con ancora le lacrime che le scorrono sulle guance Perché sono maledettamente, schifosamente, fottutamente gelosa di te e a te non te ne sbatte un cazzo di me. Mi hai fatto male come nessuno mai, eri il mio punto di riferimento. Eri il mio tutto! E ora te ne stai andando la fisso intensamente ancora per qualche secondo poi distolgo lo sguardo non riuscendo più a sostenerlo, fa male avercela a due passi e non poterla abbracciare. Fa ancora più male guardarla negli occhi e avere il desiderio di perdertici ma non poter restare o avvicinarti. Mi volto e vado verso la macchina, sento che fa qualche passo e prova a dire qualcosa ma sento altrettanto bene che si blocca. Vado via in lacrime, lacrime che non mi hanno mai abbandonata da quando hanno iniziato a scorrere.

Mi rifugio in macchina, mi sento svuotata, libera di un peso enorme che si ere ancorato al petto. Sento anche il cuore più leggero per aver lasciato andare parole che da mesi mi dormentavano. Una volta dentro l'auto, con la consapevolezza che quello era un addio, mi lascio andare ad un pianto disperato portandomi le mani alla faccia. Dopo qualche minuto sento bussare al finestrino, giro la testa e me la ritrovo li, con gli occhi rossi e gonfi dal pianto che ancora l'accompagnava. Mi giro dall'altra parte, non voglio guardarla. Continua insistente a battere sempre più forte nel vetro, accendo la musica per attutire il rumore ma non smette. Comincia a prendere a calci la portella, a quel punto ci metto 2 nano secondi a scendere dalla macchina imprecando

Ehi, non toccare la mia bambina! le dico alterata passando la mano nella parte presa d'assalto Si può sapere cosa c'è che non va in te? Eh? Sei venuta per dirmi quanto sono idiota? Risparmiami per favore mi volto per aprire la portella ma lei con uno scatto la richiude e mi ci sbatte contro, tenendomi ferma con i suo corpo. È così vicina che sento il suo respiro caldo mescolarsi con il mio. I suoi occhi, dio mio i suoi bellissimi occhi mi fanno impazzire. Ora posso vederli come avrei sempre voluto. Non ho il tempo di soffermarmi a capire cosa sta succedendo che la vedo avvicinarsi, sposta lo sguardo dai mie occhi alle mie labbra fino a quando non annulla la distanza premendo delicatamente le labbra contro le mie. Un sospiro di sollievo scappa ad entrambe. È un semplice bacio a stampo, non riesce a muoversi quasi fosse paralizzata. Decido si fare io la seconda mossa visto che lei aveva preso l'iniziativa. Porto entrambe le mani al suo viso, comincio a muovere le labbra accarezzando dolcemente le sue e questo sembra risvegliarla, inizia a seguire i miei movimenti portando le mani sui mie fianchi. Le nostre bocce iniziano a danzare l'una sull'altra. Sono già dipendente dal suo sapore almeno quando lo sono dal suo odore. Dopo qualche minuto ci stacchiamo restando nelle stesse posizioni allontanando di un paio di centimetri i nostri visi. Non abbiamo approfondito, non serviva, quel semplice bacio diceva tutto

Wow è l'unica cosa che riesco a dire in quel momento, solo ora mi accorgo che il battito del mio cuore è accelerato inesorabilmente, un sorriso spontaneo prende vita. Le lacrime spariscono del tutto. Il dolore sparisce per lasciare posto alla felicità.

Scusami sono stata una stronza, ma devi sapere che anche io ci tengo a te e non ti ho allontanata perché non ti voglio più bene anzi. È da mesi che lotto con quello che sento per te e ora non voglio più nasconderlo. Sono scappata da te per non ritrovarmi a fare i conti con i miei sentimenti. Quando ho capito che mi stavo innamorando di te ho avuto paura. Ho preferito scegliere la via più facile e quindi allontanarti e negare tutto a me stessa ma non immagini quanto male abbia fatto. Molto più di averti vicina ma non poter averti totalmente. Scusami ancora. E ora se vuoi andartene, io non posso trattenerti. Ci tenevo a dirti la verità inizia ad allontanarsi ma io la afferro per i fianchi e la attiro prontamente di nuovo su di me, la mia espressione è indecifrabile.

Mi incanto a guardarla Di qualcosa, ti prego la sua voce mi risveglia dalla trance in cui sono caduta e mi rendo conto di non aver minimamente reagito alle sue parole anche se in realtà dentro di me si stava tenendo una festa degna del carnevale di Rio. Sposto le mani sul suo viso accarezzandolo e mi avvicino unendo di nuovo le nostre labbra sperando di riuscire a trasmetterle tutto l'amore che provo per lei.

Devi sapere che anche io nascondevo dei sentimenti per te ma non per paura di quello che provo. La mia paura era quella di perderti una volta che te ne avrei parlato, ma forse mi sbagliavo ci sorridiamo a vicenda. Lei mi prende per mano e mi porta dentro casa. Una volta messo piede dentro chiude la porta e mi ci sbatte contro tenendomi per i fianchi. Porto le braccia ad incrociarsi dietro il suo collo e mi bacia avidamente. Passa la lingua sul mio labbro inferiore in una chiara richiesta di permesso che io accolgo dischiudendo le labbra. Le nostre lingue si cercano trovandosi immediatamente, entrambe sussultiamo a quel contatto che mi fa venire la pelle d'oca. Sorridiamo contemporaneamente l'una sulla bocca dell'altra continuando quella danza divina. Hemo porta le mani sotto la mia felpa accarezzandomi delicatamente la schiena, rabbrividisco e un gemito di approvazione sfugge al mio controllo.

Tu non sai da quanto desideravo questo momento dice lei ansimante dopo il prolungato bacio

No, tu… dico puntandole contro il dito … non hai idea di quando aspettavo questo momento! dico sorridendo. Avvinghiate in un stretto abbraccio con le nostre bocche incollate ci avviamo verso la sua camera.

Arrivate nella stanza la porto verso il letto e la accompagno nella discesa, fino a quando non si adagia completamente al materasso. La sovrasto. È incredibile come i nostri corpi si incastrino perfettamente senza nessun sforzo. Voglio essere il più dolce possibile, voglio che la nostra prima volta non se la scordi più. Sono leggermente impaurita, non ho mai fatto l'amore con una ragazza ma mi lascerò guidare dall'istinto pregando di farla stare bene.

Con un gomito reggo il mio peso mentre con l'altra mano le accarezzo una guancia. Mi stacco a malincuore per andare verso il collo baciando, leccando, succhiando e mordendo leggermente ogni lembo di pelle lasciandole un'evidente segno rosso sulla parte destra del collo

Ecco, cosi sapranno che sei mia incateno gli occhi nei suoi

Sono tua?

Certo che sei mia e quando andrà via questo te ne farò un altro. Nessuno dovrà osare provarci con te la bacio con più passione Tu. Sei. Solo. Mia. la guardo intensamente con un sorriso emozionato perdendomi nuovamente in quelle iridi azzurre. Lei annuisce

E tu sei mia dice lasciando scorrere alcune lacrime che prontamente vado a raccogliere con le labbra donandole piccoli baci e assicurandomi di averle raccolte tutte. Hemo durante tutto ciò ha chiuso gli occhi.

Non piangere di prego, prima mi si è spezzato il cuore vederti in quelle condizioni torno a guardarla negli occhi che ora mi fissano emozionati

Piango perché sono felice mi bacia.

Mi sposto a baciare il mento, attraverso la gola. La faccio alzare quel tanto che occorre per riuscire a sfilarle la maglietta che viene via senza problemi e la lancio in un punto impreciso al mio fianco. Lei mi toglie la felpa togliendomi immediatamente anche il reggiseno. Prima di farla riappoggiare le sfilo anche il suo che lancio dietro le spalle. La faccio appoggiare nuovamente al materasso e mi soffermo a guardarla per qualche secondo.

Dio quant'è bella. Ancora non ci posso credere che sia mia e fra poco lo sarà del tutto. Torno a baciarla facendo da capo il percorso dalla bocca fino alla valle dei seni tempestandola di baci. Senza mai smettere di lasciarle teneri baci mi sposto su un seno mentre risalgo il fianco con una mano. I suoi respiri si fanno pesanti. Comincio a baciare tutto intorno al capezzolo, fatti un paio di giri mi avvento su quel bottoncino di pelle più scura cominciando a leccarlo. Geme e inarca la schiena portando il seno più a contatto con la mia bocca, mette una mano tra i miei capelli forse per paura che mi stacchi. Non ne ho assolutamente intenzione. Prendo il capezzolo tra i denti per tirarlo leggermente, un gemito più prorompente lascia la sua bocca. Non riesce più a stare ferma, inizia a strusciarsi su di me.

Vi prego, se è un sogno non svegliatemi.

Scendo lasciando una scia di baci fino ad arrivare ai pantaloni. Mi prendo del tempo per lasciare baci su tutto il ventre mentre comincio a slacciarle il bottone dei jeans con molta lentezza

Nay, toglili chiede in supplica

Tiro giù la cerniera e comincio a toglierli via portandomi dietro anche le mutande. Seguo i movimenti lasciando un'altra scia di baci fino ad arrivare alle cosce. Sento l'odore della sua eccitazione mentre le sfilo gli ultimi indumenti. Si è aggiunta un'altra cosa a quelle di cui sono già dipendente: il sapore dei sui baci, il suo odore e l'odore della sua eccitazione. Mi sollevo leggermente per poter ammirare tutta quella perfezione

Sei bellissima le dico con gli occhi che mi brillano e un filo di commozione nella voce

Si solleva e mi bacia

Tu sei bellissima si sposta con le mani verso i pantaloni e li fa scendere, mi aiuta a sfilarli togliendomi anche le mutande.

La faccio adagiare nuovamente sul letto riprendendo a baciarla non riuscendo a stare lontana per molto dal suo sapore. Con una nuova scia di baci mi riporto verso la pancia per poi continuare verso la coscia. Le apro di più le gambe, con una mano accarezzo l'interno coscia mentre comincio a baciarle l'altra.

Naya ti prego non ce la faccio più dice con voce rotta dal piacere

Cosa vuoi che faccia, piccola? le chiedo con un sorriso malizioso, i nostri occhi si incontrano. Si incatenano

Voglio che mi fai tua, voglio che entri in me non distoglie mai lo sguardo.

Io rimango un attimo a bocca aperta a guardarla incapace di nascondere quanto sia strano sentirle pronunciare quelle parole che sentivo solo nei miei sogni

Non sto sognando, vero? chiedo tanto per essere sicura ancora stranita da quella richiesta

No amore, è tutto vero. Io e te, noi mi dice con gli occhi lucidi

Quanto mi pace sentirti chiamarmi amore le lascio un ultimo bacio sulla cosca e passo la lingua su clitoride.

Oh cazzo geme urlando

Dio, sei bagnatissima

Colpa tua

Continuo nella mia operazione leccando, mordendo e succhiando quel sporgenza ancorando le mani ai suoi glutei. Dopo qualche minuto i gemiti iniziano a farsi più forti e frequenti. Scendo verso la sua apertura e la penetro con la lingua. Si alza di scatto mettendosi quasi seduta

Ommioddio Naya geme senza ritegno. SI stende nuovamente. Dopo un po torno a dare attenzioni al clitoride penetrandola con 2 dita.

È una sensazione fantastica, sa di buono. Altra cosa da aggiungere nella lista Dipendenza da Heather.

Risalgo il suo corpo senza fermarmi.

La guardo, il suo viso è contratto in una smorfia di piacere. Occhi serrati e bocca semi-aperta. Come può esse una creatura così bella? È una dea.

La bacio, era troppo che non lo facevo. Intrufolo la lingua tra i suoi denti cominciando una lotta con la sua. Sento le sue pareti stringersi, aumento il ritmo. I gemiti di fano più alti, si aggrappa alle mie spalle forse per paura di essere portata via dall'uragano di sensazioni che sta provando. Ancora poche spinte e viene copiosamente sulle mie dita urlando il mio nome. La accompagno nella discesa tempestandole il viso di baci e uscendo delicatamente da lei. Mi stendo al suo fianco e lei si accoccola sul mio petto, tra le mie braccia, prendendo fiato mentre io le lascio di tanto in tanto dei baci sulla testa.

Una volta regolarizzato il battito mi fa sua nel modo più dolce e appagante possibile. Dopo un'ora ci troviamo stese su un fianco, una di fronte all'altra. Siamo abbracciate che più vicino non si può. Ci guardiamo negli occhi

Amore mio, ti amo e non sai da quanto mi sento di esternare ciò che provo dopo quel turbine di emozioni che mi ha travolta in quel pomeriggio. Non mi aspetto una risposta, non voglio che dica una cosa che non pensa

Ti amo anche io e da tanto mi sorride, le sorrido.

Finalmente siamo io e lei, insieme… Noi!


End file.
